Who We Really Are
by Author of Mystery
Summary: People have their secrets and fears, we all do, as a young boy Daichi Ryota became friends with Kinjiro Sakamachi, he knew of the young man's gynophobia, his fear of women and unlike him he was more open to closeness with others. So, when his parents tell him he is to be betrothed to Kanade Suzutsuki he begins to try to figure out his fiancée's most intimate details. (OC x Kanade)


**Mayo Chiki – Prologue**

**Life's Surprises**

As a child Daichi always was different from other high-end children. He was always into more casual things like manga, video games and music. Even with all that though, he was still considered a prodigy among his peers at school.

However, in his young life, that would change on one fateful day.

His parents were taking him to meet some old friends of theirs, the Suzutsuki's. Their fathers' knew each other from their college years, and both went into either their pre-determined career or into their passion like the Suzutsuki School System.

Daichi had heard rumors from maids at their home that the Suzutsuki's had a daughter around his age, perhaps he could possibly make a friend that either wouldn't be kissing up to him or in the case of some girls just wanting his money.

By Daichi's side in the private limousine was only him and his ever-loyal butler, Makoto Nobuyuki, and if some rumors were to be true among the other servants and whispers at his schoolmates; the two were also secret lovers.

They say the truth, is stranger than fiction, although this relationship wasn't behind closed doors the two young men were engaged in a romantic relationship, however the outside world didn't need to know about it.

This didn't mean that Daichi didn't like women, in fact he preferred women, but Daichi was one to believe that since they were young that trying new things.

Daichi was wearing a pressed white dress shirt with a blue suit and vest, with a red tie around his neck.

Makoto was wearing his butler uniform which consisted of a tuxedo jacket, red bowtie, and multi-pocketed dress pants. His skin was that of a light alabaster tan, with a rather round face that smooth to the touch and look.

Daichi was in the middle of reading a new book he had found and grew bored of the drive as he now had no entertainment, looking at his friend, lover and butler he looked at Makoto and said to him, "Makoto, I'm starting to grow bored, you know what that means right?" Daichi said with an amused smirk and a light laugh to him.

Makoto looked at his master and gave a small smile, he pressed the button that raised the tinted glass in the middle of the car and the rest of the windows in the back of the car. After that, Daichi simply grabbed Makoto and yanked him over to him. Good thing the limo was soundproof as well.

Makoto simply melted before his master and put his head up against his shoulder, Daichi tilted his chin towards him and the two's lips meet in what started as a small kiss which grew into a more passionate exchange between the two.

Slowly, they embrace tightly as Daichi's hand rubs down Makoto's inner thigh back and forth and Makoto starts lightly moaning, he gives in to his master and lets his tongue inside his mouth.

Daichi slowly, yet methodically begins to undo his bowtie and puts it on the car seat behind him. He then begins to unbutton his shirt as he begins to slowly apply small licks to Makoto's exposed neck.

"M-my lord, please m-more…" Makoto begged in between breaths. "Ha, naughty today aren't you, perhaps that should be it for today?" Daichi stopped as he began to re-button his butler's shirt. Makoto felt disappointed, "But my lord you pro…" Makoto tried to speak.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk.' Daichi clicked his tongue as he began to explain himself, "It seems you still haven't learned; do you remember the pledge you took Makoto?"

"Yes, my lord, to serve you in any way shape or from simple service to pleasure if necessary and I will accomplish my task with all my strength and constitution." Makoto recited verbatim his pledge.

"That last part is dictated by me, until I believe your worth it, prove it to me." Daichi answered teasingly with a tinge of a sadistic tone to it, with no answer to his servant's previous inquiry.

"Yes, my lord." Makoto replied as he looked at his phone and saw that they were about to reach their destination in a few minutes.

"My lord we'll be at the Suzutsuki estate in just under 45 minutes." Makoto said in his plain butler tone. "Of course, wouldn't want to leave a bad impression, right? He said as Makoto had a blush on his face,

**Suzutsuki Estate**

The Ryota group reached the estate and were greeted by a moderate entourage at the gates. Outside the estate was the entire Suzutsuki family, the ones Daichi noticed were a young girl with black hair in twin pig tails, in a white shirt and black over blouse.

The other was a rather effeminate looking butler, wearing a black half-suit with a light brown vest and orange-ish tie. He looked rather modest for a butler but seemed to be quite proven.

"My, oh, my. Makoto it looks like you have some competition on your hands." Daichi teased his own butler.

"Hmph, I assure you my lord, I am nearly 5x times better than she is." Makoto answered in renewed charisma and energy.

"We shall see…" Was the last thing Daichi said to himself as the family limos stopped in front and were received as Daichi and his family and many of their servants escorted them out.

"Ah, my old friend, how are you?!" Daichi's father said to the head of the Suzutsuki family, the man had a blank expression, until he to started laughing heartily and replied with, "Ha-ha-ha, too good a life my old friend, tell me where's the young one?"

Daichi walked next to his father and looked up at the man opposite him, "Ah, so you must the Daichi I've been told about, there's someone I want you to meet, honey bring her out." The head of the Suzutsuki family called out to his wife as a rather slender and beautiful woman came outside with a young girl next to her in her arms.

"My boy, this my daughter, well go on honey, introduce yourself?" He beckoned her to speak to me.

"My name is Kanade Suzutsuki, its an honor to meet you." She gave a slight bow. "Too you as well, my name is Daichi Ryota." I said doing the same. I looked up and across from me and saw that Kanade winked at me.

Seeming playful I winked back in response and she seem content for now. After more introductions we were escorted inside the estate and brought to a grand living room with refreshments ready for all of us.

"I hope you don't mind; I took the liberty of preparing for your arrival. So please enjoy yourself in the meantime while dinner is being finished." Kanade's father said as our parents went off to speak with each other.

Makoto and Kanade's butler were still by the side of their masters when both of them took a seat on a nearby long-couch and the toy began talking, "I must say Kanade-san, your family is quite ornate at the very least, I must say that the spread is quite amazing."

"Thank you, Daichi-kun. I must say though you strike me as the type whose… no-nonsense?" Kanade asked. "I would say so, yes, I prefer to be honest and straight-forward with people, best not to waste time being eloquent."

Kanade scooted over close to the boy next to him, Daichi noticed this and purposefully didn't move accepting her entering his personal space. "Tell me what's your butler's name, this my trusted butler, Konoe Subaru, yours?" Kanade told of her butler's identity.

"This lad's name is Makoto Nobuyuki, in fact we've been _close_ friends since childhood, his father serves as head of our servants of the Ryota household. We've known each other since we were kids." Daichi said of Makoto as the butler himself tried not to blush from the praise.

"I must say we barely know each other and were so alike. We both _love_ our servants so much. Though, **_how far_** is the real question here?" Kanade responded with a teasing smirk as she beckoned for Konoe to join her side. Daichi did the same as the two heirs stared each other down.

"I think we should let our servants get to know each other since we're going to be friends, they might as well understand how the other _ticks_ I should say. I agree my dear, but in all honesty, who's telling the _real truth_ about their servant?" Daichi countered. Both of them beckoned them away and the two began their own conversation.

The two heirs continued their chat, until their parents called them over to announce something special.

"Everyone, gather and listen up, I have a major announcement to make after having a long talk with my old and trusted friend, we have come to the decision that are children will become engaged to one and other and marry after their high school days are over!" Kanade's father announced where all the servants including Subaru and Makoto were clapping. However, both were starring daggers at their respective rival.

The look of reaction to both Daichi and Kanade were summed up in just two simple words: UTTERLY STUPIFIED!?

"F-father, what do you mean engaged, we've never discussed this we barely know each other." Kanade piped up almost immediately giving her objections, Daichi joing her, "Yes, Mr. Suzutsuki, I mean you no disrespect, but we just met how can we fulfil such a task if we've only just met each other?"

"That problem has already been solved my children, you both will be attending the same high school, since both of you are in the same grade percentile, you'll be in the same classes as well in order to maximize your time together. I know this is sudden but its for the sake of our family." Mr. Suzutsuki finished explaining their parents reasoning and justification.

After dinner the two pair of fiancés, were alone by the orders of their parents, sharing a room together they said it would 'bring them closer together'. The two relented and Daichi began unpacking his things for the short stay they would be making.

As he finished, he heard the shower I the bathroom start and when he turned around, he saw the half-naked body of his betrothed, she was wearing a simple black bra and matching underwear. Surprising enough though she didn't turn away in fear or called him a pervert.

Instead she simply asked him, "Like what your see?" As she began to show off her backside. Not one to fall for little stimulation he countered by walking over to her and began to take off his own shirt throwing it on the floor.

He took her by her waist and said in her ear, "If you insisted on showering together, that can be arranged." Playing along she traced her hands around his chest as she replied, "We've barely known each other and yet were so close, I feel like taking away everything you hold dear." In a rather darker tone than before.

Responding in kind, Daichi traced his hands down her backside as the two were now testing how far the other was willing to go, they stopped just shy of some _private_ areas so they relented but not before Daichi got the last word in, "If you ever tried, you'd be amazed at how much you'd be asking for it again." He said to her as she remained still and he walked into the bathroom, "Thanks for running the shower, I'll try to save you some hot water." With that he close the door.

Kanade was stunned she had never faced anyone who didn't fall to either her charms or sadistic side, _'Hm, to think there's one who can actually match me, this may be a match made in heaven and hell.' _She thought to herself as she know contemplated all the positives that would come from this union.

After taking their respective baths, both of them went to bed and at first both sleeping on different futons however as the sun came out and Daichi woke up he felt something on top of him.

Taking off the cover he saw that it was Kanade and she was just half-naked just like last night and that he know was wearing no shirt, only this time they were only inches from each other's faces.

Kanade finally roused herself up and saw she was _surprisingly_ close to her fiancée she looked innocent and simply said, "Oh my, Daichi-tan, that was a night I'll never forget, we haven't even said our vows and you just decided to ravish me, not that I'm upset." Waiting for his response she watched him intently Daichi not backing down, "I must say your different from any other girl I've had, and I guess now despite it all we can welcome a new member of the family." He said as he took his free hand and rubbed her belly.

Now off-guard she know said, "N-n-no that wasn't what I meant, umm…?" She began to panic as she tried to come up with a response. Daichi just started chuckling at the girl's antics.

She looked at him in shock at how easily she had been played, "Hmph, know this Daichi Ryota, I will break you one day, mark my words." Daichi resolved himself and said, "Bring. It. On."

This was the start of a relationship between two people no one thought was either possible or just seemed like a joke, but to these two they'll figure out they aren't the same without the other.

**AN#1 – Welcome to my prologue chapter to my Mayo Chiki story, ****_Who We Really Are_**, **unlike with Konoe and Sakamachi, this story will focus more on these two and their escapades in torturing and teasing both of them.**

**Yes, just Daichi in this story is bi-sexual, however he prefers women more heavily then men so Makoto will serve just like Subaru and will never overtake Kanade's spot.**

**AN#2 – Remember to always favorite, follow and review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 - This story will be rated M, for future mature scenes.**


End file.
